Angels with Paws
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Skylar asked her daddy when they lost their precious dog Pearl "Daddy, when we die, do we live up in the clouds?" Well, Ward was about to discover.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction._

_Hey you guys! Thanks to Few-Times I got a new prompt (I'm totally blaming the drawing too).  
Ldjkitten thank you so much for proof reading this fic ;)  
Hope you all enjoy it ;)_

* * *

_**"Dogs are miracles with paws." - Susan Kennedy**_

When Ward woke up, he wasn't surrounded by his children or his nephews. As he looked around at his surroundings, Ward told himself that it had to be some sort of dream. White clouds, fluffy like cotton candy kept him in place, he was literally floating on thin air. He remembered when his youngest Skylar had asked him _"Daddy, when we die, do we live up in the clouds?"._ He had humored her telling her that when the people they love die they all meet in a party over the clouds.

Throughout the years that idea had given his child hope. Skylar was twelve when their yellow labrador Pearl died. His girl had been devastated, not only her but his wife too. Skye tried to calm their girl for hours, but only when Ward came to her room, brought her into his arms and said _"Do you think she will wait for us, up there in the clouds?"_ had Skylar relaxed and her sobs subsided.

Ward knew how attached Skylar had been to Pearl. God, the yellow lab had been the first 'child' of the newly married Ward couple. She had been the one year anniversary gift Skye had given him and Pearl had been in the family since then. The loyal dog had seen his first born Adrian arrive home, curious and eager to know the new member of the pack. Pearl had been there for Melanie's first breakup and Skylar first Halloween, somehow the youngest had convinced her parents to dress Pearl up as a Super Girl.

Ward looked around to see a row straight ahead of him. That was curious. Well, he was already lost, so the least he could do was ask for directions. Suddenly his name was called "Grant Douglas Ward. Is there a Grant Douglas Ward on the row?" He glanced from where he was standing and waved his hand up.

"There you are! Please come forward, we have some people here waiting for you." He walked and as he did he looked down at himself, not a day older than his thirty three years old.

"Finally! I didn't think I could hear another word about you from these three here." On the side of the bald elderly man, which deep blue eyes that are warm and a broad smile there were three dogs.

_"Do you think our doggies go up there too daddy?" _His youngest voice sounded phantomlike in his hears. _"I think we'll discover it, love."_

Ward knelled to received Buddy, Pearl and Puppy. Of course the last had been named by Skylar. Their oldest were leaving for college and SHIELD academy and they wanted a new dog since Pearl had died, so when Skylar had turned fifteen a new puppy had arrived at their house. This time a black labrador, the smallest of his litter, but of course Skye would have chosen him.

Ward laughed when three labrador's jumped on him, pining him to the floor. Licks on his hands and face. He embraced them as he sat. He couldn't believe Buddy was there too.

A second later he wasn't on the fluffy cloud floor anymore. He was instead in front of his house. The old wood house, with white picket fence and a large garden that he and Skye had raised their children in until she was killed in action at the age of fifty nine.

He was eighty nine when he died. He had been in a car accident while on his way to his daughters house. Before the paramedics arrived he was already gone. His last words spoken into the wind were _"I'm coming to meet you, Skye."_

His wife was beautiful and full of life just like the day he met her. He walked to the garden she was working on and stood in front of the sun, shadowing her. Skye looked up to meet his eyes and a smile broke out on her lips.

"Hey sunshine!" He spoke beaming at her. Skye jumped to her feet and threw herself into his arms.

"Missed you, robot! What took you so long?" She asked before capturing his lips. He kissed her back just as strongly when breathing or the idea of breathing became an issue they parted, foreheads touching.

"Have you been watching us from here?" Ward asked curiously.

"Best TV show ever. Also, some of the guys come around." Skye told him, hooking his hand to hers.

"Which guys?" He was suspicious.

"You know, babe. Coulson, May, sometimes Nat and Clint." Skye glanced up at him smiling.

"Come on boys and Pearl!" Ward called. Behind them three dogs came on running, barking excitedly.

"I can't wait to see Adrian's attempt on cooking now that Melissa is pregnant again." Skye gossiped to her husband.

"You think he will panic and call the family chef?" Ward laughed as they entered the house.

"Melanie will have his head on a plate." Skye said mockingly.

They sat down on their couch, bodies in a tangled mess. Buddy had found a way of resting his head over Ward's shoulder, while Puppy the smallest of their dogs jumped onto the couch with them. Pearl had her head over Skye's stomach, while she petted the dog's head.

_"Yes Skylar, seems that doggies go to heaven too." _Ward thought to himself as he placed a kiss on the crown of Skye's head.

Afterlife was good.


End file.
